Cole; Aeron
Cole Cole (コール） Aeron (アーロン） Gender= Male Affiliation= Ajin Security Life University Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin Age= Changes, starting at twenty-two to thirty+ Cole is one of the male leads in The 21st Century series, a type of Mixed Blood of Ajin and Elementist. Appearance Cole is Mixed Blood of Fox Ajin and Elementist. He has a split face, with his right side looking Ajin and his left side looking Elementist. His hair is black, and his eyes are dark brown. He likes to part his hair to the right when he is around Elementists to cover his Ajin features, and to the left when around Ajin to cover his Elementist features. Eventually he becomes a Reprobate World Denizen, and his hair lengthens. It also changes color to a dark blue, and he gains an elaborate earring on his left ear. As all Reprobate World Denizen do, he keeps his hair in a thin, tight braid. Then his appearance had changed into what a human would look like. Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin had taken him back from the sly Denizen, and although his appearance does not change, he does. Personality Calm and collected, Cole is quite wise and formal; often hiding any emotion. He is a kind person who puts others before himself. This often draws much confusion and annoyance from Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin, who has a negative comment for everything. His interactions with most of the characters in the series plays an important role in the story's progress. Cole is generally a friendly person which leads to him being likeable by most people. Background Childhood At around twelve years old, Cole had found out that he was not his parents' child, that he had an older brother (not biological) and that he was picked up somewhere on Hong Kong. He had ran away, causing his mother to go into a trauma and die. At the Elementist Life School, he had found out he was of Earth Elementist Descent and joined. A little later, he started the Ajin Security Life University, where he became leader. His brother had attacked in hopes of becoming the ruler of Ajin Security Life University, but Cole had not been defeated. Weapons Cole originally used nunchuks, but after Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin had given him her original weapon, the Ninja Chain, he had started using it. Combat Cole likes to spare his enemies when he defeats them, but in order to protect someone, he would do anything. Range Combat Normally staying at a range from his enemy, Cole uses the Ninja Chain to give minor cuts to his enemy. Resistance Cole has a regular Cut Resistance. He has an average Blunt Resistance. Due to his armor, he has a Stabbing Resistance slightly stronger than average. Relationships Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin When Cole had first met the "Flaming-Haired Burning-Eyed Assassin", he was naturally intimidated. Despite Shana being cold towards him, he persisted with his actions towards her and manages to change her for the better. Quotes "Love is painful." --- "What's done is done." --- "The toughest ones are given the hardest battles." --- "Live for something that is worth dying for." -To Shiro "Die for something that was worth living for." ---